Untitled
by Hasaki
Summary: just a storyline so far...still working on it.


(Title)

Story:

Main chara gets hit by a car and 'dies' in that life, then his being/soul gets transferred into limbo for an uncountable amount of time, floating in darkness the whole while. He finally sees a pinprick of light after what feels, to him, like eons, and after hastily following it he finds himself emerging into a large room, upside-down and emerging through a scripture/sigil that was mirrored down onto the floor beneath him. He finds that his mother, carrying him at the time, escaped this land to the one he'd been living in. She found respite at a small church, finally giving birth to him there and dying shortly afterwards, leaving him to be brought up by the nuns there. They dyed his hair black to cover the bright silver color of it, trying their best to make the child fit in. It had remained that color until he'd returned to his home world. After he emerged from the portal, he found his hair a metallic colour, at waist length, contrasing sharply with his darkly tanned skin.

There were three other people in the room, all male, and all wearing elabortae ceremonial robes. He began to fall to the ground, then hung suspended between the floor and ceiling. They summon chains around his wrists and ankles, grounding him to the floor. They begin speaking to him then, only to find he didn't understand a word of it. Lowering him to the ground, one of them swept forwards to inspect his body, which was now nude. Not without a struggle on the main character's part however. He was frozen by a muttered word and given a quick once-over, confirming his lineage.

They released him and conversed for awhile before turning to him and preforming an intricate spell, when they finished, he could finally understand them, though they spoke inside his mind rather than in regular speech. They told him the delicacy of the situation, since he, offspring of the forbidden mating of demon of royal lineage and human. He learned he needed to die, since he was a child of mixed blood. He begged to be spared, not wanting his life snuffed out that early, and was granted life in the sanctity of the large cathederal-like castle that the three wizards owned and kept up as a learning place for the gifted, but only if he stayed out of sight at all times. He was warned that if he was seen, he would be killed and word would spread of the House's treachery.

He stayed there for a quarter of a century before chancing a view of the outside, wrapped carefully by cloths as well as a hooded cape. Winding though the small city, he comes upon a small shop that draws his attention inside. After he took the first step inside though, he felt a strange tingle go up his spine then turned to see a young woman standing directly behind him and, after catching sight of his slitted orange eyes and strands of silver hair hanging in his eyes, she smirked and yelled for the city guard. He barely got away, slipping inside the cathederal and back into the safety of his home. Unfortunately, though, word of him leaked out and spread like wildfire, and was soon the talk of the area. A large bounty was placed upon his head by both the humans and the demons.

The news didn't escape the three that spared his life, however, and so, after a short talk with them, he was cast out of his sanctuary. They spared him the torture of being tossed into the street, instead opting to transport him to a nearby wood, casting a freezing charm on him for a set period time after leaving him. When he could finally move again, he picked his way through the woods, growing increacingly lonely. After a time, he felt that chill run up his back again, and caught sight of the girl, who'd ratted him out back in the store, running away from a reletavely small band of thugs. Reluctantly, he followed, his morals urging him to pursue them.

Easily distancing the group of bandits, he grabbed a hold of the young woman and yanking her to a stop. After a fight with the bandits, which proved to move more quickly than he'd imagined, he turned and confronted the girl with a scowl. Blinking as he realized he was staring into thin air, he glanced around, unable to find the girl anywhere. Until, of course, it was too late. White starbursts appeared at the back of his eyes as the rest of the world darkened until he lay slumped on the ground, unconcious.


End file.
